


【詹芽PWP】抚慰（ABO，詹花性转）

by feifeiadele



Series: Stucky PWP [1]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Steve Rogers, Bucky as a girl, F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 14:37:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18758440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feifeiadele/pseuds/feifeiadele
Summary: 詹芽单性转，女alpha詹X男beta芽，巴基的性转名是贝琪。（这是一只有小丁丁的妹子詹花）第一次写abo，完全没有经验，篇幅短小文笔辣鸡的一发完，不喜请勿入





	【詹芽PWP】抚慰（ABO，詹花性转）

史蒂维又和别人打架了。

或许这句话并不准确，因为一位百病缠身，比那些发情期的omega还要虚弱的beta男孩对上两个强壮的alpha青年，从来只有被打的份儿。不过依史蒂维的性子，哪怕力量差距再悬殊，这孩子也不可能坐视安妮—可怜的小omega姑娘—被那两个混蛋alpha欺负，史蒂夫罗杰斯总是勇敢地同一切欺凌弱小的行为作斗争。

贝琪既欣慰又心疼地想着，纤长白皙的手指沾了芦荟膏，在史蒂夫脸上的淤青部位涂抹着。十七八岁的beta男孩安静地闭着眼睛，有些破相的嘴唇温柔地翘起，比清凉怡人的芦荟膏更让史蒂夫感到心态宁和的，是贝琪柑橘气味的alpha信息素，活泼清爽又甜得恰到好处，这个女孩令人仿佛置身深秋时节的柑橘园。

因为不想让史蒂夫感到紧张，贝琪跟史蒂夫待在一起时，信息素总是非常收敛的，尽管少女alpha的小豆芽不是会发情的omega，贝琪还是从不随意释放信息素。即便如此，贝琪巴恩斯仍是布鲁克林凤毛麟角的S级alpha，尤其是面对那些欺负自家竹马的混蛋。当浓烈到极致的柑橘气息如一百万瓶橘子味香水般压制住全场时，无论是多么嚣张跋扈的alpha都会完全臣服。

比如说今天早上殴打史蒂夫的那两位，就是在闻到怒气冲冲跑过来的贝琪周身强横无匹的信息素的一瞬间就吓得伏在地上求饶。贝琪紧紧搂住被揍得很惨却仍不屈不挠的自家竹马，确认史蒂维无大碍后在他鼻尖轻柔一吻，然后下手不算太重地把两个被自己的信息素完全压制住的alpha痛扁一顿就挽着史蒂夫离开了

史蒂夫的信息素是潮湿的青苔，一种极淡极清苦的气息，雨水浸湿了岩石上厚厚的青苔，它将青苔的气味泡开，弥散于山林间薄薄凉凉的空气里。贝琪带着史蒂夫回到自己的卧室，一边心疼地絮絮叨叨一边为小豆芽处理伤口。

史蒂夫的信息素有个极少见的特征，就是越靠近他可能越闻不出什么，离远点反而容易嗅到青苔的苦涩潮湿。贝琪现在离史蒂夫是那么的近，鼻尖几乎贴在了史蒂夫的额头上，所以她没有闻到史蒂夫的信息素，也没闻到她自己的，她只注意到了史蒂夫浅蓝色眼睛里温柔流淌的潺潺爱意，是对她的，当然。

脸上的伤口处理完毕，贝琪又把史蒂夫的衬衫脱掉了，她看到史蒂维身上有四五处淤青流血的地方。少女alpha不高兴地看着小豆芽身上的伤，忽然俯下身舔了舔那些伤处（贝琪柔软温暖的舌头舔舐过伤处时，一阵极细的电流冲击着史蒂夫的脊椎，带着甜味的温水漫上了他的心脏），舌面扫过胸口的一处淤伤时，似是无意般润湿了左边的蓓蕾。她又用舌尖戳了戳它（这会史蒂夫可以确定贝琪是故意的了），蓓蕾凹下去又鼓起来，贝琪抬起眼向着史蒂夫促狭地一眨，含住乳尖温柔吮吸。

史蒂夫还没有分化出第二性别时就知道beta是不会受信息素影响的，beta可以闻到信息素，但不会受到任何影响。但此刻的他被贝琪的柑橘气息俘获了，史蒂夫的牙齿似乎变成中空的了，有柔和清冽的橘汁灌满了他的牙齿，牙齿们舒舒服服地咬着有贝琪存在的空气。

史蒂夫闭着眼也能看见贝琪伏在自己身前，好看的手搭在自己纤瘦的肩部（修剪得当的指甲粉嫩得惊人），红润的唇吮吸着自己的乳尖，海藻一般的棕色长发披散于自己单薄的胸膛。他觉得很舒服，太舒服了，贝琪的舌头是如此的柔和温暖，爱抚他又令他情动。史蒂夫好像被一瓣巨大的橘子包裹住了，大橘子中贝琪微笑着拉住他的手，亲吻他，撩拨他，爱他。

贝琪一路向下，唇瓣涂抹过史蒂夫苍白肌肤下的肋骨，路过肚脐时舌尖绕着内壁舔了一圈，柔软温暖的触感让beta男孩呻吟出声  
【噢，贝琪...】史蒂夫将手指插进贝琪漂亮的海藻长发，他潮湿青苔气味的信息素现在沾满清甜可口的橘子水，好像它们一直是泡在橘汁里的。他的信息素不再是苦涩的了，史蒂夫心里的愉悦令他的信息素都变得甜蜜。

这不是史蒂夫和贝琪的第一次，实际上早在两年多以前，史蒂夫过十六岁生日的那个晚上，他就在储物间的旧沙发上与贝琪结合了。昏暗灯光下十七岁少女笨拙的动作，温柔的吐息，含住自己欲望的温暖口腔，就像现在...

【贝琪我的爱，请别，啊~】史蒂夫的短裤被贝琪褪到小腿，少女alpha吻上了他的欲望。青苔气味的beta揉搓着柑橘气味的alpha的绵软长发，史蒂夫的快乐之源被贝琪果冻似的红唇殷切地侍奉着，他想要发疯，想要死去，他坚信自己会因这无穷的快感而升入天堂。可是史蒂夫舍不得贝琪，他太爱贝琪了，他从不知道什么是爱情的时候就爱着贝琪，他也知道贝琪是全心全意地爱着自己的，史蒂夫罗杰斯和贝琪巴恩斯总是相爱。

贝琪埋在她的小豆芽腿间舔舐吮吸，做着让她的史蒂维快乐到手脚发颤的事情。史蒂维的阴部毛发十分稀疏（大概是每星期按时除毛的缘故，贝琪想），阴茎有柠檬沐浴露的味道，还有他的信息素味，又苦又凉又好闻。贝琪含住史蒂维的阴茎，用尽全部爱意和技巧去取悦它以及它两个圆溜溜的小伙伴，让这淫荡的小棍儿在她蜜糖般的口腔中融化成情欲之酒，又如同加了酵母粉的面包那样鼓胀起来，最终石楠花的浓烈气味在贝琪的口中炸裂，她听见史蒂维幸福的呜咽。

释放结束的史蒂夫流着眼泪与贝琪唇齿交缠，心上人甘美的唾液中混杂着他精液的味道，既淫秽又动人。贝琪搂抱着瘦弱的他，灵巧舌尖滑过整齐的牙床，橘子味的唾液和石楠花味的精液被涂抹于他浅粉色的唇瓣，他们分离时唇角拉出闪着光的银丝，贝琪的眸子里有碧绿色的星河。

【这次你想要什么味道的润滑剂？】贝琪说话的同时将她的裙子和内裤一起脱下来，露出她那即使在alpha当中也是极为出众的性器。史蒂夫忍不住伸手握住它套弄，性器的丝绸质感和火热温度令年轻的beta无论见识过多少次都会心悸不已。史蒂夫红着脸蹲下身，含住了贝琪的阴茎前端，然后他含糊不清地说【用芦荟膏就行，亲爱的蜜糖小熊】

贝琪纤长漂亮的手指沾满芦荟膏，在史蒂夫的肠壁中灵巧地进出着，他的前列腺得到少女alpha富有技巧的按摩，凉爽润滑的芦荟膏伴随着火花般酥麻的快感在肠壁中肆意蔓延，刺激得史蒂夫膝盖发软。他的嘴被心上人的性器塞满了，粗壮炽热的阴茎抵在口腔上颚轻轻摩擦，舌头和唇瓣被压的发痛，史蒂夫不得不把牙齿尽力缩进牙床以免伤到贝琪的大家伙。

就在史蒂夫要在贝琪的手指按摩前列腺中达成今天的第二次释放，少女忽然将手指抽离他的后穴，同时贝琪的阴茎也离开了他的唇舌。忽如其来的空虚感让史蒂夫像个发情期omega那样委屈地嘟嘟嚷嚷，结果贝琪笑着拍了下他的臀部，说你个beta居然比omega还娇气。被心上人拍打过的地方热辣辣的，有莫名的快感升了上来，这让史蒂夫脸更红了。

贝琪把史蒂夫按在自己的枕头上，双臂搂紧男孩的窄腰，鸽子般柔软的乳房贴着史蒂夫的后背，史蒂夫觉得背部好似贴着两团云朵，如此柔软而又神圣。贝琪的alpha阴茎在他的后庭用力抽插着，蘑菇头准确地戳在前列腺上，贝琪让他被完全地充满，每一处敏感点都得到alpha阴茎火热的照顾。

一般来说，beta和alpha并非相性好的床伴，然而与贝琪做爱时的史蒂夫总是最幸福的beta，从生理到心理无不是满足到极点，他又一次幸福地呜咽起来。贝琪一边又深又用力地将阴茎捅进他的生殖腔，一边温柔地按住他的后脑压向自己的胸部，以如她的爱意一样柔软的乳房为他擦去泪水。

史蒂夫和贝琪在这场激烈而充满爱意的性事中消磨了两三个小时的快乐时光，史蒂夫的生殖腔内灌满了贝琪的alpha精液（或许几个月后，alpha贝琪和beta史蒂夫会有属于他们自己的孩子），后穴缓缓向外流出白浊。贝琪躺在她的小豆芽身边，呢喃着朴素而真诚的爱语，而史蒂夫则在心上人的温柔细语和信息素环绕中沉沉入梦。


End file.
